


点梗三

by L1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	点梗三

练习室一般不会铺实木地板，因为汗水太多，湿洼洼一滩在上面，会容易起翘。张心心躺在地板上，第一次有这么强烈的认识。  
他刚和几年没见的妈妈结束视频，接通视频时他脱下了T恤，在手机前拧干，汗水雨一样往下浇，他对他妈说：“不管能不能出道，我尽力了。”  
腿上还有沙袋，他没力气解，就光着上身绑着沙袋这么躺在地上。剧烈运动之后的亢奋来自于大脑皮层，即使身体已经疲乏到动弹不得，却根本睡不着，只能勉强合眼，鼓点和节拍却根本挥之不去。  
张pd推开门的时候，就看见这样一副画面：  
入眼是一个白嫩嫩的小孩，光着上身穿了条松垮的运动裤，为了方便出道做发型一直没剪而显得略长的头发散在地上，凝着湿淋淋的一滩水。练习室里面的衣帽台边放了一把椅子，手机还撑在椅子上，已经息屏了，椅子前又是一滩亮晶晶的水和揉皱的T恤。  
张pd一边脱了自己的牛仔外套一边快步走过去，揽着心心的肩把他扶起来披上衣服。张心心本来也没睡熟，悠悠转醒之后下意识缩了缩绑着沙袋的腿：“PD你怎么来了？”  
“我有没有跟你说过今天下午去理疗室看看腰，晚上回宿舍休息，没事别往腰上腿上绑沙袋？”  
“说过……”  
“说过不听？”  
心心缩了缩脖子。  
张pd觉得自己语气已经很温柔了，可是小孩儿看到他还是跟见了豺狼虎豹一样。他有点不耐烦：“躲什么？怕我骂你？做事的时候胆子挺大啊。”  
“可是您当年都能绑，我为什么不能……您能做的我都能做到，我还能比您做的更好。”  
“怎么比我更好？下雨的时候腰要比我还疼一些你才觉得自己赢了？张心心，你自己都不爱自己，你让爱你的人怎么想？”  
张心心听到这句话像个小兔子一样，眼睛蹭的一下就亮了：“那……那您爱我吗？”  
“我恨不得把你嚼碎了咽肚子里，免得看你再糟蹋自己。”  
张pd心里堵得慌，从七夕那天小孩儿战战兢兢的拿着一杯焦糖玛奇朵跟献宝一样递给他，问自己可不可以用一星期假期换和他去新开的游乐场玩的时候起，张心心就从压在他心里变成浮在他心尖上，飘忽忽的挠的人心痒，有时又执拗的顶着他让他心疼。他想过告诉心心别那么拼，想要什么他都能给，但是他知道心心真正想要的是什么，所以没有多干涉。  
现在看来，应该把他绑在岛上，先让他老老实实睡几天。  
pd蹲在地上搂着他，觉得牛仔外套偏硬，又把里面的长格子衫脱下来裹住他，身上只有一件白T裹着鼓胀的肌肉。他把心心包好，用嘴唇碰了一下他的额头，没感到发烧才放点心：“困吗？睡会儿？”  
心心闻到了一股清新干燥的气味，心安了不少，扫清疲惫之余难得的想撒娇：“不困，腰疼，您帮我按按。”  
心心说完没听到回应，闭着的眼眯起来偷看到一张冷淡的脸，又怂了：“行吗……”  
pd把他放下，身下垫上衣服，练习室里没开灯，只能透过深夜里街上的光看清地上的水渍，pd小心翼翼避开那些水，把衣服垫在干燥的地方再把他放下，然后看着那截腰发愣。  
往日里只有别人给他按的份，怎么处理病理性腰伤他真不知道，又不敢瞎按给按错了，只能小心询问他：“像之前事后给你按的那么按行吗？”   
幸好没灯，不然pd就能看见一个雪白的糯米团子一下就羞成了红豆沙。心心把头埋进胳膊：“您……别问我啊，随意就行。”   
pd就随意了。  
越按气氛越不对，像是这个深秋凌晨的空气突然变得粘稠，让人喘不过气来。带着温度的大手一点点按压在腰上，每压一次都像是压在心坎坎上。沙袋被解下来扔到一边，pd知道这截细腰带着怎样的韧性和柔软，像一头猎豹，也像是一段丝带。  
可能是两方都感受到了气氛的变化，原本带着寒意的练习室也变闷热不堪，让人喘不过气，渐渐的，没人安心的等着按摩，也没人静得下心去给人按摩，两个人就这么顺理成章的滚到一起。  
pd捞起那截细腰把人抱起来，寻着细嫩的唇瓣顺着唇纹一点点磨蹭，磨的一张嘴水淋淋的才探出舌尖轻舔心心的齿列。心心受不了他这样流氓似的磨蹭，张开嘴想容纳他，却被一只手钳住下巴，只能梗着脖子任人摆布。另一只手从腰间逡巡而上，揽过后背绕到身前钳住那小小一点，揉捏磋磨，非要把那一点揉的立起来才罢手。心心刚恢复一点体力，就被他欺负的直不起身子，像是落入圈套的猎物，只能睁着噙泪的眼祈求猎物给自己一条生路。  
猎人分开一些，欣赏着猎物的模样，用拇指摩挲着猎物的下巴。猎物像是要反攻，呲着牙扑到他身上，用牙轻轻叼住喉结，然后侧头在猎人脖子上吮出一个小小的痕迹，贴心的留在了衣服刚好能盖住但只要一脱掉就能看见的地方。猎人放纵猎物在自己身上宣誓主权。T恤被扒下来，精壮的身材想留下吻痕越来越难，留在猎人身上的火越来越浅，猎物气不过，张嘴在猎人胸前咬了一口，然后只顾着欣赏那两排红点，没看见猎人危险深沉的眼神。  
等到猎物嗅到了危险的气息，已经被猎人揽着腰翻过身去了。猎物战战兢兢，吓得尾巴都翘起来了，却正正好露出自己的屁股。  
猎物刚把眼泪忍下去，此时却又流出来了。  
一下一下的，肉体撞击的啪啪声在这个深夜里格外清晰，连天上的星星好像也在随着这个声音一明一暗。猎人很克制，顾及着猎物的腰不好，只是夹着腿做了一次，又用手把糯米糍的奶油馅挤出来。到最后小糯米先生只能哭哭啼啼的被猎人逼着认错，然后哭哭啼啼的听见猎人要把自己的沙袋收走。  
心心没到失去意识的时候，死活不让pd抱着他。pd顾及到走廊还有摄像头，便把脱力的猎物的衣服穿戴好，过长的衬衫搭在他身上，被pd揽住大腿弯背在身上带回了宿舍。  
等心心睡醒的时候，早就找不到自己的沙袋了，干净衣服和手机放在一边。他穿好了起身去开门发现开不开，才注意到门把边上有个便利贴：  
12:00 有人送午饭  
14:00 理疗师来给你看病  
17:30 有人送晚饭  
今天给我老老实实呆在宿舍，我随时过来，没好好休息家法伺候。  
心心想了想“家法”，又变成了红豆沙，气的想撕掉这张便利贴，想想又舍不得，气呼呼的把便利贴放进一个小铁盒，缩被子里去了。


End file.
